Está bien
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un Itachi algo desobligado igual a Sasuke en problemas, pero… un rubio para librarlo de ellos. AU. MPREG Yaoi. Ya la tenía pero la edité.


Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Y la historia no es original –no quiero mentir– está basado en:

Manga: Koutetsu no Daitenshi.

Capitulo: Está bien que me ames.

Autor: Mizukami Shin.

Basado (no quiere decir calcado) por consiguiente no son los mismos diálogos.

**Está bien…**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Saliendo tarde de la oficina de nuevo, era normal, Naruto era de los pocos empleados que no tenía un horario fijo, de hecho de palabra sabía que su salida era a las seis de la tarde, sin embargo sus compañeros se las arreglaban para dejarle el papeleo más largo. De camino a su casa –herencia de sus padres– vio el letrero de _**se renta**_ en el local que estaba por las esquina de su casa, se acerco para ver si aun encontraba a alguien que le diera informes. Un anciano lo recibió y le dio información; Naruto negó, no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades, agradeció las atenciones y se retiro. Llego a la verja de su casa y abriéndola se quedó observando, _de hecho si le hacia remodelaciones a la cochera quedaría muy bien_ pensó el rubio, y por fin tendría su sueño convertido en realidad: Un restaurante de ramen y más especialidades.

Con las ideas frescas y el ánimo en todo lo alto el rubio se decidió a iniciar los cambios. Un mes después y con el orgulloso Naruto como cocinero, _Kyuubi_ abrió sus puertas. La habilidad y buena sazón de Naruto le gano muchos clientes y así incluso, dejó el trabajo de oficina, dedicándose por entero a su restaurante.

000000000000000000000

En otra parte de la ciudad Itachi corría escondiéndose de sus perseguidores. Lo logro por poco subiéndose al metro y aprovechando optó por adelantar la visita que tenia planeada para el día siguiente, llegó tranquilamente al callejón detrás del restaurante y espero a que el dueño sacara la basura. Rato después la puerta chirrió y Naruto apareció con una bolsa negra; al verlo Itachi corrió a abrazarlo.

– ¡Namikaze, tanto tiempo sin vernos!

El rubio lo miró, pero tardó un poco para reconocerlo; era su compañero de la preparatoria, pero de eso ya hacia años y no eran precisamente unidos en ese tiempo, por eso la siguiente frase del moreno lo descolocó.

– Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–...

– Mira hay algunas personas que están un poco molestas conmigo y no puedo regresar a mi casa, pero la cuestión es que ellos me están esperando y mi hermano llega de la escuela y temo que lo lastimen,… ¿podrías ir por él?

Cualquiera que conociera aunque sea un poco a Naruto Namikaze sabia que nunca se negaría a hacer un favor y ayudar a la gente, por eso Itachi contaba con que el rubio no se negara, ¡claro que temía que le pasra algo malo a su hermanito Sasuke!

0000000000000000000000000

Esa misma tarde y con la dirección en la mano, Naruto llegaba al departamento de los Uchiha, lo gritos de unos hombres se alcanzaban a escuchar.

– ¡Itachi si no sales y nos pagas, tomaremos a tu hermano como restitución! ¡Con esa cara de ángel y ese cuerpo de tentación servirá bien para venderlo a viejos ricos!

Naruto no era el único que escuchaba las amenazas de esos matones, también un chico pelinegro que estaba muy aterrorizado; el rubio lo vio y sintió unas inmensas ganas de protegerlo. Llegó hasta él y tomándolo del brazo, lo insto a correr para escapar.

–Vamos Sasuke tu hermano me mando por ti, esta esperándonos en mi casa.

Aún nerviosos llegaron a Kyuubi y al entrar, Naruto se dio cuenta de que… lo habían robado, una nota decía _quien_ era exactamente el ladrón.

Naruto

Te tome prestados tres millones de yenes, te dejo a mi hermano como garantía.

Itachi *=*

–¡Itachi! ¡Abusivo!

Sasuke al ver al mayor gritando y conociendo a su aniki, pensó en salir de ahí y conseguir ese dinero a como diera lugar. Su hermano lo había cuidado desde que sus padres murieron y a pesar de lo irresponsable que parecía lo sacó adelante y por eso el joven moreno consideró que era hora de la retribución, más solo era un chico de instituto y trabajo no encontraría muy pronto por lo que una descabellada idea cruzó por su cerebro, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la salida del pequeño local; al ver su reacción el rubio lo detuvo.

– ¡A donde vas!

– Yo… conseguiré el dinero… tal vez co… omo dijeron esos ti…

– ¡No! No es tu responsabilidad, tú te quedaras aquí y trabajaras, ¡¿como se te ocurre que podría dejarte prostituir?!

Con esa disposición; Sasuke empezó a trabajar en el restaurante como mesero, era una tarea agotadora, pero él quería pagar de algún modo la amabilidad del rubio y que lo hubiera salvado de esos delincuentes. La primera noche, ambos chicos cenaron en silencio hasta que el rubio le mencionó que se podía quedar a vivir con él, el moreno agradeció y aceptó de inmediato. Sasuke tomaba un baño cuando el teléfono de Naruto comenzó a sonar.

– ¡Itachi!, tu hermano esta aquí será mejor que vengas a pagarme de lo contrario…

– Si, está bien cuídalo tengo algunos negocios que arreglar.

– ¡Tu maldito bastardo!... –El rubio busco una forma de chantajear al otro – ¡Si no regresas lo violare!

El moreno al otro lado de a línea sonrió socarrón, Naruto sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

– Hazlo… así seremos cuñados.

No le interesa lo que le pase a su hermano, ¡que desgraciado!.

Del otro lado de la puerta un Sasuke sonrojado y asustado escuchaba los gritos del rubio. Los pasos del mayor se oyeron y el moreno abrió la puerta conteniendo la respiración.

– Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

El menor de los Uchiha, asintió nervioso, y siguió a su anfitrión hacia la habitación, cuando vio que Naruto acomodaba un solo futón su nerviosismo aumentó.

– Solo tengo uno, tendremos que compartir.

Acostados y aún despiertos Sasuke esperaba que el rubio _lo atacara_, pero este no hacia el menor intento; por su parte Naruto pensaba en lo difícil que sería convivir con un niño tan lindo sin sucumbir a los deseos, negó y acercándose al menor -quien se tensó de inmediato-, le susurró.

– Vivirás aquí y tomare el lugar de tu hermano, iras a la escuela y a tu regreso me ayudaras en el restaurant.

El moreno respiró aliviado y aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento, pero una gotita de decepción se filtro en su corazón al notar que el rubio no _abusaría_ de él.

Con la nueva _adquisición_ de Kyuubi la clientela femenina,-y una que otra masculina- se incrementó, el rubio por su parte se veía radiante de felicidad, pues la presencia de ese niño llegó para complementar su vida.

Por las noches el moreno lo abrazaba y se dormía tranquilamente, para Naruto era una tortura -ya que su lívido respondía a la cercanía de Sasuke-, pero a pesar de todo lo quería dentro de su existencia; por su parte el moreno había desarrollado un cariño mas carnal que fraterno hacia su rubio salvador y esperaba con ansias que este, _cumpliera la amenaza_ que le había dirigido a su aniki.

Naruto por su parte no quería ceder ante sus instintos y aferrándose a la determinación de tratar a Sasuke como hermano; le preparaba incluso el obento para que se llevara a la escuela, gesto que sin saberlo enamoraba más al pequeño Uchiha.

Los días pasaban atareados para ambos, pero felices de que Kyuubi tuviera más clientela cada día. Una noche cuando terminaban de lavar los platos y arreglar el restaurant, el moreno se acerco al rubio.

– Tardé hoy más, por que pase a la farmacia.

– ¿Para que? –Una cajita de lubricante le fue mostrada por Sasuke.

– Quiero estar preparado, para cuando llegue el momento.

– ¡¿De que hablas…?!

– Naruto… hazme tu amante.

–... –El rubio se quedo pasmado y con la boca abierta por la impresión mientras el moreno lo miraba atribulado, pero firme.

– Ya es hora ó –El moreno dudo en preguntar– ¿no quieres?

Naruto miraba la duda y el dolor que reflejaban esos hermosos ojos negros, y lo abrazó con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

– Por supuesto que quiero… ¿pero estas seguro?

– Está bien que me ames, Naruto.

Y un beso del menor le dio la respuesta, Naruto lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó hasta la mesa de la cocina,

– Aquí estará bien o vamos al…

– ¡No importa donde, te deseo ahora Naruto!, el lugar es lo de menos.

Las morenas manos de Naruto desnudaron con paciencia a Sasuke -no en vano era como un regalo adelantado de todas las festividades habidas y por haber-, besó la piel marfileña del pequeño que se retorcía ante su toque, succionó con delicadeza los pezones de este, quien comenzó a gemir quedito, el rubio tomó en su boca el miembro del menor y acercando el paquete -que el provisorio Sasuke compró- comenzó a prepararlo, con parsimonia fue introduciendo sus dígitos, una tarea ardua ya que el pequeño era muy estrecho, cuando la voz de Sasuke solo vibró con gemidos; lo empaló con cuidado y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía. Cuando el clímax los alcanzó y aun respiraban agitados la puerta se abrió de repente entrando por ella, un muy campante Itachi.

– ¡Ya no te tengo que pagar el dinero ahora somos familia!

– ¡¿Familia?! ¡Te voy a hacer sushi!

– ¡No, Naruto! Es mi hermano perdónalo –Y Naruto no podía decirle que no a esos ojitos negros.

– Bien… ¡Pero trabajara aquí para pagarme!

– Prefiero eso a que me mates y dejes sin tío a mi sobrino.

– ¿Otra de tus tretas? ¡Sabes que los donceles son uno en un millón! –El rubio reclamaba.

– ¡Pues te presento al _uno_ de un millón! – Decía Itachi con una sonrisa de lado– Siempre me pareciste un tipo con suerte… –Al ver la poca reacción del de ojos azules prosiguió– ¡¿Ay, Sasu chan no le dijiste?! ¡¿Y seguramente no se cuidaron verdad?!

Sasuke negó, evitando ver a Naruto.

– ¡¿Es cierto?!

– Invítame a cenar y te cuento, y por Kami… ¡vístanse!

Los dos tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron, Naruto cubrió con su cuerpo a su moreno para que se arropara. Ya listos Naruto tomó en sus brazos a su hermoso koi y entraron a la casa con su molesto y abusivo… cuñado siguiéndolos.

Terminada su cena Itachi empezó con su historia, mientras el rubio sostenía en sus brazos a un dormido Sasuke.

– Él es un doncel.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y lo dejaste a su suerte! –El grito del rubio hizo que Sasuke se removiera.

– Sera mejor que lo lleves a dormir…

– Bien, tú no intentes escapar; tenemos asuntos pendientes.

– Hai, hai.

Naruto regresó y se sentó cruzándose de brazos esperando las respuestas de Itachi, si no le satisfacía tal vez al día siguiente serviría croquetas de Itachi.

– ¿De verdad crees que lo dejaría con alguien en quien no confiara?, sabía que contigo estaría seguro y que no le harías daño… y ya vez me engañó tu cara de tonto.

– ¡Oye!

– ¡¿No es cierto?! Ahora hasta con _premio_ me va a salir mi hermanito, tendrás que hacerte responsable

– Por supuesto.

– Nos mantendrás a los dos.

– ¡¿Y a ti por que?!

– Confié en ti y me traicionaste, merezco una retribución.

– ¡Mereces una golpiza por sinvergüenza!

– Bien… entonces me llevare a mi hermano y no nos veras nunca mas.

– ¡No!

– ¿Aceptas entonces?

–… Trabajaras conmigo.

– Sabes eso de trabajar me da urticaria.

– No me importa hay pomadas.

– Bastardo.

– Mantenido.

– Pederasta.

– Lacra.

Y la discusión seguiría hasta el amanecer si la voz de Sasuke llamando a Naruto, no se hubiera escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi se presento a su trabajo muy formal a eso de las… doce -en realidad Naruto lo llevó arrastrando, le puso el mandil y lo aventó al interior del restaurant-, el moreno para no manchar su imagen se ató el cabello -lo llevaba largo- en una coleta, se arregló y con esa sonrisa rompecorazones comenzó a anotar ordenes; los comensales habituales sacaron conclusiones de inmediato comparando a los dos meseros - hermanos-. Itachi a diferencia de Sasuke si coqueteaba con los clientes sin esfuerzo alguno siendo un seductor natural, por eso se lamentaba que su hermanito ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de desarrollar su _sex appeal _Uchiha, pues el rubio abusivo ya lo tenia bien amarrado, y era tan joven a sus diecisiete añitos ya seria papá, ¿o tal vez no? Itachi rogaba que no; no es que no deseara un sobrino, pero era muy pronto y por ahí decían Hermano saltado, hermano quedado; se espabiló esas ideas y siguió trabajando.

00000000000000000000000000

Esa mañana Naruto abrazaba a su Sasuke que temblaba por los nervios, el creía que el rubio se molestaría por no decirle lo que era, pero para el rubio fue una felicidad que se sumaba a todas las dichas que el Uchiha menor. Le había traído.

– Por la tarde cuando regreses de la escuela iremos al medico, cerrare temprano Kyuubi para que Itachi nos acompañe, no confió en que se quede solo.

El moreno asintió, tomo su obento y despidiéndose de su… novio con un beso salió feliz hacia la escuela, dejando a un rubio en un mundo de ensueño.

0000000000000000000000

Meses después, en un consultorio, la pareja de futuros padres salía feliz a informarle a Itachi la buen nueva; más este roncaba a pierna suelta sobre el sillón de la sala de espera mientras un rubio de coleta, lo zarandeaba para que se levantara -pues no dejaba sentar a los otros que esperaban-; El doctor Sasori salió y le llamó la atención a su recepcionista, mas el rubio bufo y de una patada en el sillón hizo que Itachi cayera redondo despertándose de golpe. Itachi vio alrededor y la cara de cabreado total de su cuñado y la de su avergonzado hermanito; le indicó que donde se encontraba no era su casa, ni su cama.

– Lo siento, lo siento de veraz –decía un apenado Naruto mientras llevaba jalando a su cuñadito. Y con la otra sostenía la mano de su embarazada pareja– ¡No puede ser Itachi! cada mes de revisión es lo mismo, a este paso Deidara san le saldrá arrugas prematuras.

– No es mi culpa, tú me esclavizas, en el trabajo.

– Itachi… ¡llevas la contabilidad! ¿¡Donde te cansas tanto!?

– Mi cerebro de genio necesita reposo.

– ¡No tienes…

– Naruto quiero un helado, vamos –interrumpía Sasuke.

Sasuke a base de experiencia sabía como detener esas discusiones, frotándose el hinchado estomago y jalando a su pareja, se dirigió a la heladería. Naruto ya confiaba en Itachi tanto como para dejarle las cuentas del restaurante, y el moreno mayor respondía con total honestidad y trabajo, no deseaba defraudar a su familia, y teniendo cuatro meses de gestión en la contabilidad estaba a punto de abrir una sucursal de Kyuubi. Naruto contrato a mas cocineros, un experto en postres llamado Rock Lee y a su esposo Gaara que manejaba los cuchillos -con genialidad- para preparar el sushi, así el rubio los dejaba a cargo cuando Sasuke lo necesitaba, este por su parte seguía estudiando, pero con tutores privados ya que su estado no le permitía hacer mucho esfuerzo -consecuencia de un embarazo siendo tan joven-. A pesar de todo era una familia feliz algo disfuncional pero ¿que familia no lo es?

**Epilogo**

Naruto sostenía a Eri -que dormía plácidamente- mientras Sasuke preparaba su cunita, al terminar tomó al bebé en brazos y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en el lecho, lo besó y se alejó para que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, el rubio bebé se movió un poco, suspiró; pero no despertó, los padres se alejaron y dejaron entreabierta la puerta, seguro que Itachi cuando regresara de su cita, querría darle la buenas noches.

El rubio mayor tomo a su esposo, y lo levantó para recostarse con él en el futon –que ahora compartían oficialmente– se besaron y Naruto desnudó a su esposo, este lo acostó y subiéndose arriba de él, se dejo caer en la erección de su amante, comenzó a cabalgarlo con tranquilidad, pero el ritmo subía conforme pasaba el tiempo; el orgasmo los golpeo y callaron sus gritos en un beso, si Eri se despertaba tardaría en dormirse y luego ellos tendrían que despertarse por la mañana cansados y ojerosos. Claro que eso y más pasarían si se trataba de su hermoso tesoro, para Naruto uno de sus dos tesoros pues el otro lo sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos, de hecho desde que su –ahora– cuñado se lo confiara… lo tomó para no dejarlo ir.

Fin.

(1) Eri = Premio bendito

Lo que hace estar remoloneando en un día de asueto, espero que les gustara o que les entretuviera un poco, si alguien quiere llevar a Itachi por el buen camino se aceptan candidotas perdón candidatas

La historia fue adaptada para que fuera mpreg , si quieren leer la original -manga- esta padrísima y les dejo el nombre y autora.

¡Viva el Mpreg!


End file.
